makeitpopfandomcom-20200213-history
I Promise You That
I Promise You That 'is one of the songs (Season 2) in the series, ''Make It Pop. It was featured in Oh, Boys and Staged and Confused. The song was written and performed by Linc and L3. Performer(s) *Vinson Tran as Linc Harrison *Mickeey Nguyen as Alex Phan *Alex Eling as Darmala *Megan Lee as Sun Hi Song (backup singer) Lyrics '''Linc Oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh Slow down, Get my feet back on the ground Cause I'm letting everybody know I can see that you're beautiful Blue skies, reflected in your eyes Just an ordinary perfect day All the words are gonna fade away All They said, they said, It's hit or miss We're too young, too young to feel like this But we know, we know, it's in the kisses Oh oh oh oh I don't care where we go Got nothing but love I want you to know That girl you're my number one We're chasing the stars We'll never look back We'll take on the world, girl I promise you that Oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh Girl I promise you that Linc We'll laugh and look at those photographs Tell them everything we've seen Send them postcards of where we've been And who cares we're making own mistakes But we're going to enjoy the ride Cause you know we got a wild side All They said, they said, It's hit or miss We're too young, too young to feel like this But we know, we know, it's in the kisses Oh oh oh oh I don't care where we go Got nothing but love I want you to know That girl you're my number one We're chasing the stars We'll never look back We'll take on the world, girl I promise you that Oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh Girl I promise you that Sun Hi/Alex It's so much better than they'll ever know So take my hand and let's just go This is bigger than the both of us I'm there I promise... All I don't care where we go Got nothing but love I want you to know That girl you're my number one We're chasing the stars (chasin' the stars) We'll never look back (never look back) We'll take on the world, girl I promise you that Oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh (I promise you that) Girl I promise you that Linc We're chasing the stars We'll never look back We'll take on the world, girl I promise you that Trivia *Song featured in Season 2 *Song was also sung acoustically by L3 *Song was featured in the BTS video of Season 2 on the official Make It Pop YouTube Channel *First song in Make It Pop to feature a male lead to sing "alone" *Alex replaces Sun Hi's lines during L3's performance of this song *There are two versions of this song **One sung by Linc and Sun Hi **And another sung by L3 Gallery Category:Performed by Sun Hi Category:Performed by Megan Lee Category:Performed by Vinson Tran Category:Performed by Linc Harrison Category:XO-IQ vs L3 Category:XO-IQ Category:L3 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Songs Category:2016 Category:Songs Premiered in 2016 Category:Performed by Alex Phan